How Long Can You Last?
by furryewokazon
Summary: Brittany knew exactly what she was doing to her and yet she continued to innocently lie between Santana's legs and watch the movie play out on screen, pretending that she wasn't planning on spending the night worshipping Santana's body...
1. Chapter 1

Santana knew she was in for a long night when Brittany ignored her invitation to snuggle the _usual_ way and instead opted to curl into a ball at the bottom of the bed, settled between Santana's legs and using Santana's pelvis as a pillow as though it was the most natural position in the world to her; Brittany was in one of _those _moods leaving Santana in no position but to lay back and accept the inevitable…

It wasn't like Santana wasn't going to enjoy herself after all… actually the opposite was guaranteed; it was just that whenever _this _happened, the night's activities always turned her into a hot quivering mess, leaving her to beg for release as Brittany just carried on teasing her with neither of them really knowing when the 'end' would come.

The anticipation already had Santana's heart hammering away in her chest and try as she may she knew she couldn't hide the effect her friend was having on her for very long. Brittany's close proximity was enough to turn her on at the simplest of times, let alone at times like _now _with Brittany's head nestled so comfortably against her core. It made Santana's cheeks burn with embarrassment over the fact that Brittany was not yet doing anything that could be considered even remotely intended to please… and yet Santana could feel the moisture pooling between her thighs right where Brittany lay. There was no way that Brittany wouldn't be able to smell the tell-tale musky scent of a Santana's arousal when she was lying right there at its source.

Santana rolled her eyes at her own impossible odds… Brittany knew exactly what she was doing to her and yet she continued to innocently lie between Santana's legs and watch the movie play out on screen, pretending that she wasn't planning on spending the night worshipping Santana's body in the most intimately torturous of ways. Brittany was already drawing out her _attack_…

So Santana was left to simply wait for it to happen, watching the movie on her television flicker light across her bedroom fully knowing she was far too distracted to interpret any meaning in the moving pictures as her anticipation of Brittany's touch consumed her.

With only the movie's soundtrack filling the room as the two friends lay watching in silence; Santana was left to her own thoughts as she remembered the first time Brittany had voiced her intent to really show her appreciation of her. It was a night much like one taking place, except Brittany was lying in her arms the far more conventional way… and was equally as distracted as Santana was now.

* * *

><p><em>"Britt-Britt, are you even watching this movie?" Santana slurred tiredly as she noticed Brittany's attention wavering once again. "Cause I vividly recall that you were the one who insisted we watch it..."<em>

_"How long do you think you could last?" Brittany asked distractedly, her eyes returning to the television blankly. _

_"To be honest, not much longer… this movie really sucks."_

_Brittany looked at Santana in obvious confusion._

_"Huh?"_

_Santana frowned back at Brittany. _

_"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Britt, but this movie is really bad," Santana tried again._

_"Oh __**that**__," Brittany answered as understanding dawned on her. "Yeah I know, I totally stopped watching ages ago."_

_Santana's jaw dropped._

_"Then what have you been doing all this time?"_

_"Thinking…"_

_"Thinking about what?" Santana asked with a mixture of hesitant curiosity; Brittany's thoughts were always interesting to say the least._

_"About how long you could last…" Brittany answered simply._

_Santana chuckled at her friend's silliness._

_"Well why didn't you just say something? I would have put something else on and saved us both the boredom…"_

_"I wasn't bored, San. Thinking about you like that tickles my lady parts," Brittany assured her. _

_Santana cleared her throat uncomfortably at Brittany's bold talk as her mind fumbled to get up to speed with what Brittany was talking about…_

_"Brittany, you've lost me. What are we talking about again?" Santana asked as she blinked her tiredness away and focused completely on Brittany. _

_Under Santana's direct scrutiny Brittany seemed to grow a little shy which made Santana all the more curious._

_"It's just I really like doing that to you and I know you enjoy it too," Brittany blabbed on self-consciously. _

_Santana blushed; still not really understanding what Brittany was talking about but gathering it was on the naughtier side by the way Brittany was growing embarrassed. _

_"What do you like doing to me Britt?" Santana asked gently, shaking her head at the way her voice deepened suggestively against her intentions. _

_ "You know… licking you," Brittany offered shyly._

_"Licking me?" Santana repeated in confusion. And then the penny dropped and Santana's blush flared. "Oh, you mean __**licking**__ me… like… down there?"_

_Brittany bit her lip and nodded, seemingly growing more confident as she shuffled her body closer, enjoying their shared warmth. _

_"I really like it, you taste… awesome," Brittany gushed enthusiastically. _

_"Oh," Santana replied, unsure of how best to respond to such a compliment. "Thanks…"_

_"I mean it San, you taste so sweet, but salty at the same time… and the way your body moves under my tongue, and the sounds you make," Brittany licked her lips at the thought. "I could lick you all night long."_

_Santana whimpered loudly at Brittany's words as her hips pressed harder into Brittany's without her even realising. _

_"I don't think I could last all night if you were doing __**that**__ to me Britt," Santana joked shyly. _

_"That's what I'm asking," Brittany pushed, "How long do you think you would last…?"_

_"Oh," Santana replied again as she finally understood Brittany's earlier question and as much as the conversation was starting to make her feel a bit unsure she could see Brittany's determination. "I don't know…" _

_"I want to try it one day…" Brittany shared excitedly. "It can be like a proper scientific experiment."_

_"Okay," Santana agreed tentatively, not sure when that 'one day' would come…_

* * *

><p>Santana was left to wonder when Brittany would decide to please her with such <em>dedication<em> and every time they would start to kiss after that particular conversation, Santana couldn't help getting carried away with her excitement wondering if this time would be **the **time. She had to admit that she too was curious now that Brittany had got her thinking…

But when the first time eventually came it caught Santana completely by surprise as they settled down for the night to snuggle and Brittany decided to lie down and make herself comfortable between Santana's legs, instead of taking her usual spot up beside Santana amongst the pillows.

* * *

><p><em>"Uh Britt, what are you doing?" Santana asked curiously as she arched a brow at the blonde curled further down the bed.<em>

_"I'm just getting comfortable," Brittany replied surely. "I love this movie…"_

_Santana watched in amazement as Brittany suggestively lay her head down at the apex of her legs as though completely oblivious to the fact that Santana's sex was pressed firmly to her ear . _

_"Britt, you can't lie __**there**__," Santana objected in embarrassment._

_"Why not?" Brittany lifted her head to frown up at Santana._

_"Because like… your face is right __**there**__, all up in in my bits," Santana cried with an awkward chuckle as though it should have been obvious._

_Brittany answered her by turning her head to press a lingering kiss to the inside of Santana's thigh, holding Santana's gaze the entire time._

_"Exactly," Brittany purred sensually._

_Santana's chuckle died in her throat at the hungry expression in Brittany's eyes._

* * *

><p>There had been many nights since that first time that Brittany had lay down between Santana's legs without any earlier indication that she intended to do so and proceeded to take Santana to torturously unhurried heights of pleasure until she literally could not take it anymore. All it took was for Brittany to get in one of her moods of undivided devotion to worshipping Santana's body and the blonde would make sure that their night was filled with long hours of her tongue slowly lapping at Santana's sex.<p>

It had become a challenge to Brittany after that first time- always hungry for more- she always wanted to see if she could push Santana that little bit longer… see if they both could last even that little bit further into the night with each time.

And yet Brittany insisted on her painfully slow build-up of feigning ignorance at what her action of boldly laying in the space between Santana's legs meant, even after the time she'd been forced to acknowledge her intentions because Santana had been in such a state already that she'd had to practically plead with the blonde **not **to ravish her that night…

* * *

><p><em>Brittany spread Santana's thighs as she dropped to the bed and cuddled into the space she'd created in between- completely oblivious to the panicked look taking over Santana's face…<em>

_"Baby, please no not tonight," Santana implored desperately. _

_Brittany giggled at Santana's tone and arched a curious eyebrow back up at her. _

_"I don't know what you mean…?" Brittany feigned innocently but her devilish smile gave her away._

_"Please Britt- I can't take your teasing tonight!" Santana groaned, already turned on beyond reasoning at merely the thought of what Brittany intended to do to her and she knew she wouldn't last very long at all. It had already been such a long day. _

_It took a lot of control to give herself to Brittany when she was in one of her moods and as much as what Brittany did to her felt incredible… the process was painfully slow and she too had to be in the right head space to be able to relax and surrender herself completely to the blonde. _

_Brittany's face softened as she took in the desperation in Santana's stance and with a gentle smile she crawled the rest of the way up Santana's body and wrapped her arms around the shaking brunette. _

_"Not tonight," Brittany agreed softly and pressed a soft kiss to smooth out Santana's crinkled brow._

_Santana let out a sigh of relief and pressed herself firmly into Brittany's embrace._

_"I need you __**now**__," Santana demanded with obvious need. "No teasing."_

_Brittany rushed to comply, rolling herself on top of Santana with a forceful, heated kiss as she thrust her capable hand straight into Santana's soaked underwear._

* * *

><p>Santana forced her mind away from the memories of heated passion knowing it would only make her situation all the harder. She glanced down at the immobile head of blonde hair resting between her hips and had to wonder if Brittany had fallen asleep. She considered moving her leg to nudge the blonde into action already but knew deep down that Brittany always ignored her insistence on nights like this… that was until she was absolutely certain she had pushed Santana as far as she could.<p>

Santana sighed loudly in exasperation and was sure she felt the slight quiver of a contained giggle coming from the blonde below. Brittany sure was in her element and there was nothing Santana could do to hurry her along. Not that '_starting'_ had any indication on when they would be '_finishing' _on nights such as this…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued, whenever Brittany decides to make her move…<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Santana wasn't sure how long the two of them had been lying still for- the movie wasn't over yet so it couldn't have been that long really… even though it already felt like hours to the antsy brunette. Santana's neglected sex was throbbing for attention as it was pressed between the bed and Brittany's neck where the blonde had curled into the warm space created by Santana's spread legs. If Santana hadn't fully been anticipating a sneaky move from Brittany sooner or later, she was sure she could have climaxed there and then when Brittany suddenly shifted, practically forcing her strong shoulder to rub against Santana's underwear covered crotch as she went about as though settling into a more comfortable position.

Thankfully Santana was ready for such a dirty move and managed to smother most of her groan by biting her lip hard. And besides she'd wizened up to Brittany's best plays thanks to many long hours of sweat, tears and wetness on her part- that she was already preparing herself for what Brittany's shift in position meant…

When the flick of a wet tongue didn't press against her inner thigh, Santana really did start to think Brittany actually had fallen asleep… but then she felt it; the tiniest tickle of a fingertip trailing up her thigh, stopping to draw small circles here and there before tickling down to her knee and back up again.

Santana glanced back down her body and could tell that Brittany was no longer looking at the television, but rather completely focused on her finger's delicate progress across Santana's sensitive skin. She watched as Brittany edged her face closer to her thigh and pressed a loving kiss to her soft flesh. Santana smiled down at the blonde head of hair as feather-light kisses were adoringly peppered over the expanse of her inner thigh that Brittany could reach without too much exertion. Santana knew it would only be a matter of time once she started touching her before Brittany just **had to **get her mouth on her.

Santana couldn't help herself; she reached down and stroked a hand through Brittany's long hair, brushing it behind Brittany's ear so that she could watch the enrapt expression on Brittany's face with every calculated press of her puckered lips. Brittany tensed at Santana's familiar touch, only because she wasn't used to Santana's encouraging prods until much later in the night… but when Santana merely brushed her hair aside she glanced up at Santana and smiled into the thigh under her lips at the loving look Santana was sending her.

Brittany blushed at the rush of emotion threatening to overwhelm her and almost called off the entire thing so that she could immediately climb on top of Santana and kiss her forever, but she reigned herself in knowing that _this _was just as good a way to show Santana how much she meant to her. Maintaining eye contact she poked her tongue out between her lips and licked at the caramel skin, loving the way Santana's thigh tensed under her touch and the way Santana's eyes grew darker as she watched her.

Santana casually edged the legs wider apart, trying to encourage Brittany to move her sweet touches a little _higher _but Brittany saw through her subtle hint and delivered a breathy chuckle directly across Santana's mound as she rolled onto her stomach between Santana's legs.

"Patience baby," Brittany whispered up to her with a saucy wink as she closed her eyes once more and started pressing gentle kisses to Santana's other thigh.

Santana also squeezed her eyes shut as she laid her head back down, only opening them when it was safe to do so and all she would be able to see was her plain dark ceiling as light from the television flickered across it. It was thrilling to watch Brittany work between her legs but also counterproductive because it only aided in turning her on all the more, far sooner than she'd be able to handle. She knew it wouldn't be the last time she glanced down to watch the blonde tonight but for now she had to get into the right headspace- she'd nearly lost it just seeing Brittany blush up at her.

Taking deep breaths Santana appreciated the slight movement of the bed as Brittany shifted her weight around pressing tender kisses up and down her thighs. She couldn't help the shift in her breathing when Brittany started incorporating her tongue back into the mix of caresses only because it felt _so good _and immediately felt Brittany's hands on her knees, rubbing soothing patterns with her thumbs as she continued her never ending trail of hot open-mouthed kisses up and down her inner thighs.

"_Britt_," Santana gasped appreciatively as Brittany's wet tongue moved higher than it had all night.

"_Shh, baby I know…_" Brittany purred back as she moved back down Santana's leg once more.

Santana whined her disapproval even though she knew it would make no difference. _Teasing_- drawing out every touch was the beauty of what Brittany could do when she put her mind to it.

Eventually Brittany's hunger for more became a little too much for even the blonde to contain and she started edging Santana's thighs further apart. Still holding Santana's legs around her knees, Brittany pushed Santana's legs wide open and forced Santana's knees down into the bedspread. Santana's hips bucked up of their own accord at the forceful manipulation causing Brittany to growl and slide her hands up Santana's thighs to keep her hips still.

"Sorry," Santana gushed sheepishly. "That was _so _hot."

"_You're hot,"_Brittany countered as she cheekily bit at the stretched muscle of Santana's groin.

Santana whimpered at the new sensation of Brittany's sharp teeth in contrast to the soft texture of her tongue that she had since grown accustomed to. But it didn't last long as Brittany softened her mouth and soothed the bitten area once more before moving on.

With access to so much more skin, it didn't take long for Brittany's head to move intimately higher so that from time to time her tongue was tauntingly poking at the elastic holding Santana's underwear in place around the top of her thighs. In this position, with her legs spread wide and pelvis tilted skyward, that simple cotton barrier was stretched tight and barely covering Santana's womanhood… which meant that Brittany's tongue was edging dangerously close to precisely where Santana wanted it.

Brittany could see how damp the crotch of Santana's underwear had become and even though she did her best to avoid the area, she couldn't deny how much she was craving the unique taste that was undeniably _Santana_.

Sensing Brittany's hesitation, Santana propped herself up on her elbows to see Brittany having a staring competition with her crotch. The hunger in Brittany's eyes made her swallow nervously especially when her need accelerated tenfold at the sight, wanting to offer herself completely to Brittany without question. As strong as Brittany's restraint was, Santana could see it crumbling as the blonde faced off with the allure of her sex.

"It's all for you, baby," Santana cooed wantonly.

Brittany didn't break her stare but Santana watched as Brittany licked her lips and felt her fingertips press firmly into her thighs as though trying to hold herself back. Brittany's hair was tickling deliciously at Santana's spread thighs as it fell around Brittany's shoulders while the blonde hovered precariously over her crotch so close to finally giving in.

Santana knew she could tip the scales and didn't feel too guilty about it since she knew getting Brittany's mouth on her sex was just a necessary stepping stone to encounter before furthering the night's play. With a slight curl to her lips she reached down and tilted Brittany's chin up so that the blonde was looking at her instead.

"I need you Britt-Britt," Santana whispered playfully.

Brittany nodded knowingly and kissed Santana's hand fleetingly as she nudged it away and then pressed her face directly to Santana's clothed sex, breathing her in deeply.

"Oh, you smell _so good!_" Brittany groaned as she nudged her nose against the soaked material of Santana's underwear.

"_Oh,"_ Santana choked out, still caught up in the surprise of Brittany fearlessly rubbing her face against her sex despite watching it happen. "_Britt…"_

Santana wanted so badly to place her hand behind Brittany's neck and pull the blonde's face harder against her but she didn't want to risk Brittany taking any steps back in their forward momentum and settled instead for arching her hips into Brittany as subtly as she could.

Brittany was quickly on her way to getting lost in Santana's heat as her own hips started rocking against the bed below her trying to find some form of relief for her own mounting arousal at having Santana so turned on and spread before her.

Santana could only watch with wide eyes as Brittany went on nosing at her crotch, tracing her swollen slit through soaked underwear and loudly moaning out her approval at Santana's current state.

When Brittany's right hand released the death grip on Santana's thigh and disappeared below her own body, Santana could immediately tell that Brittany was touching herself by the way the blonde started panting heavily against her while her hips started rocking insistently to a new demanding tempo.

Santana whined loudly at the sight. She was torn between wanting to watch Brittany get herself off and feeling absolutely scandalised as Brittany became side-tracked by tending to her own needs, while Santana was left to lie there aching for her…

"Britt!" Santana cried in needy indignation. "That's not fair."

Brittany chuckled tauntingly into Santana's crotch as Santana's cry snapped her back into the moment. With a devilish smile, Brittany peered back up at Santana as she pulled her hand back out of her own underwear and scratched it low against Santana's stomach were the brunette's tank top had ridden up with her writhing. Slowly dragging that same hand back down to hold Santana's thigh once again, a wet trail of Brittany's own arousal was left streaking in its wake...

"**So **not fair," Santana muttered as her mouth watered at the evidence of Brittany's wetness on her skin.

Brittany waited until Santana managed to force her eyes away from her stomach and finally return her gaze so that she could be looking straight up at her when she opened her lips and gently sucked at the flimsy cloth barrier separating Santana's soaked pussy from her hot mouth.

"Shit, fuck, _fucking fu- **ugh**- uck_…" A string of shaky curses escaped Santana's lips as she realised she'd be caught by the mischief in Brittany's catlike eyes and could only stare back with wide eyes as Brittany tenderly mouthed at her sex. "_Ohhh_."

Brittany was caring and precise with her attention, softening her lips so she could gingerly peck all over the sensitive area until she was essentially making out with Santana's sex. She could taste Santana through her underwear and just the hint of that heady flavour left her craving more.

It was times like this when Santana was thankful that Brittany was in the mood for playing with her on a night she'd opted not to wear anything more than a flimsy pair of underwear to bed- else Brittany could very well be working her mouth through many more cumbersome layers right now...

And yet Santana caught herself still spiting the redundant scrap of material that was keeping Brittany's wondrous mouth from her.

Frantically Santana started pawing at the waistband of her underwear, trying to push the material from her hips. In response, Brittany's domineering hands sprang from Santana's thighs and wrapped themselves around Santana's wrists encouraging her to settle. Brittany went on moving her lips over Santana with very deliberate opening and closing actions, throwing in some sucking and the odd lick to catch Santana by surprise. Yet Santana was still proving to be difficult; with her legs free to move she started raising her hips from the bed, trying to grind herself harder into Brittany's mouth.

Eventually Brittany was forced to pull her mouth back in order to properly reign in Santana's rebelliousness.

Santana's jaw dropped in dismay as Brittany pulled away and stared up at her with exaggerated disappointment. Brittany kept her hold firmly around Santana's wrists until Santana stopped all movement…

At the surrendering slump to Santana's shoulders, Brittany squeezed Santana's wrists one last time before releasing them and dropped her hands to Santana's stomach where she guided Santana to lie back down with an assertive push.

When Santana complied willingly, Brittany rewarded her with a hard lick to her crotch right where Brittany knew Santana's clit to be.

Santana gasped and her hips tried to arch off the bed needing more of those direct touches.

Brittany put pressure behind her hands on Santana's stomach, silently telling Santana to _'stay put'_ and then slid her hands down back down to Santana's thighs and forcefully pushed them back down into the bed also as though to say '_these too'_.

"_Behave_," Brittany baited as a husky exhale across Santana's heated core. "And I'll _think _about taking these off…"

To illustrate her point, Brittany slid her hands back up to the waistband of Santana's underwear which already hung dangerously low on the darker girl's slim hips and started toying with the lacy trim making Santana's lower stomach tremble at the ticklish touch.

"_Please_," Santana whispered quietly as she completely submitted, letting her body relax against the bed despite how tightly wound she felt.

Brittany tucked her fingertips just inside the waistband but kept them idle as she returned her mouth to Santana with sluggishly precise licks of her tongue as though tracing over every single stitch in the inconvenient garment. Brittany knew every intimate detail of Santana's body by now and knew from both sight and touch how incredibly swollen Santana's sex had become as she yearned from some direct attention already.

Smiling at her decision, Brittany affectionately pecked at Santana before sitting up on her knees and pulling her hands back to start blindly patting at the bedcovers around them.

Santana whimpered loudly at the loss of contact and sent Brittany a confused look.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked with a panicked edge to her voice.

"I'm just turning the TV off," Brittany reassured her as she continued her search for the remote.

"Oh," Santana mumbled back with fiery cheeks feeling a bit silly for doubting Brittany in that second; as if Brittany would ever leave her like _this_.

It was only then as Brittany's words rang in her ears that Santana realised that the dvd they had been watching earlier had indeed finished and was back to showing the menu screen playing on an endless- _annoying_- loop. Santana wondered how long it had been going like that.

Brittany successfully snatched up the remote and with well-practised aim, pointed it over her shoulder and pressed the power button sending the room into complete darkness.

With the darkness came a deafening silence broken only by Santana's ragged breathing.

A resounding rattle across the floor signalled Brittany's toss of the remote to be worried about another time.

Then the bed shifted as Brittany's warm body settled down between Santana's legs once more. Sliding her hands under Santana's thighs this time, Brittany cupped the curve of Santana's backside with both hands and slowly slid them palms up to wrap her fingers inside the waistband of her underwear.

Santana gasped out loudly into the darkness realising what was about to happen. She frantically blinked her eyes trying to get them to grow accustomed to the limited light so that she would still be able to watch Brittany as she _worked_.

Keeping her hands tensed and at the ready, Brittany wriggled a little higher up the bed so that she could lean down and press wet open-mouthed kisses against Santana's stomach, slowly training down to the top band of her underwear.

Santana couldn't help musing if Brittany could taste herself on her skin from earlier… but then the idea of Brittany's juices fusing with her own on Brittany's tongue was suddenly too much for her to handle when that very same tongue was busy drawing love hearts on her lower stomach and she forced herself to simply enjoy what Brittany was doing to her and not let her imagination get too carried away...

"Do you mind if I take these off, San?" Brittany's asked seductively as a whisper across her stomach.

Santana trembled in response. Why was Brittany wasting time asking for her permission when she knew full and well that she could rip them off her right now and Santana wouldn't give a damn?

"Off. _Please!_" Santana practically shouted in frustration. "I swear I'm never wearing pants again!"

Brittany giggled at Santana's exaggeration, feeling the need to take a time out to press a pure and loving kiss to Santana's stomach before getting back to business with a fierce waggle of her eyebrows for no one but herself. Her lips curled into a mischievous smirk as they pressed to the salty skin covered in goose bumps before she started nipping playfully at her toned stomach and hips.

"Oh. _Yes_," Santana giggled through a gasped moan. Stomach biting was a big kink of hers…

And then, while she knew Santana was properly distracted, Brittany started to slowly slip Santana's underwear down.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

"_Yes_," Santana sighed thankfully when she realised her constrictive underwear was finally being removed. She helpfully raised her hips off the bed to assist in Brittany's efforts.

Brittany sat up to lean back on her heels as she eased past the alluring curve of Santana's backside and then guided Santana to raise her legs up in the air so she could pull the sodden underwear straight off. They too were carelessly flung off into the dark to be dealt with at another time.

And then… nothing happened.

Santana had keenly lowered her legs back down to the bed as soon as they were free, spreading them wide to accommodate Brittany between them once more. She kept the outsides of her knees hard pressed to the bedspread as she knew Brittany would want and waited as patiently as she could for Brittany to do _anything_.

But when no touch came Santana whimpered entreatingly out into the surrounding darkness and insistently curled her hips as though using her sex to search for the touch she so desperately craved.

Santana could sense Brittany's warmth as the blonde remained rested between her legs and if she squinted with her still adjusting eyes, she could make out Brittany's silhouette poised at the ready…

And yet no further touch came.

"Britt?" Santana prompted.

The bed shifted with Brittany's movements as she settled down comfortably right at Santana's sweet spot and then stilled once more.

Santana waited patiently… and finally when her patience burned out she huffed her displeasure and blindly reached for her bedside table, knocking a few nameless objects to the floor until her hand settled on her cell phone. Snatching it up she held it aloft as she flicked on the backlight and aimed it down the bed in search of answers.

Brittany- with her head adorably cradled in one hand, was lit up where she lay looking surprised at the sudden spotlighting.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked in curious amusement.

"What are **you **doing?" Santana retaliated with unbridled disbelief.

"I'm waiting for my eyes to adjust," Brittany answered sensibly. "But now that you've gone and flashed your phone at me I'll just have to wait even longer now."

"Oh _you'll_ have to wait longer…?" Santana scoffed sarcastically. "_Poor you."_

Santana didn't stop flashing the light off her phone at Brittany stubbornly.

When Brittany's brow furrowed in confusion at Santana's tone, Santana realised that Brittany hadn't purposely been torturing her with her stalling after all- she had legitimately been waiting for her eyes to adjust.

Santana bit back her frustration to soften her delivery, though her urgency to _continue _was still at the forefront of her mind.

"You know your way around down there better than anyone…" Santana reminded gently. "You don't need to be able to see what you're doing, babe."

"But I need to see if you're _ready_," Brittany rallied passionately.

Santana groaned out her disbelief at her impossible odds.

"Trust me I'm _more than _ready," Santana chuckled through her discomfort as she shifted her hips trying to keep her mind off her swollen core.

"But I want to make sure you're _really _wet…" Brittany persevered earnestly.

"_Britt_," Santana whined desperately. "You **know** I'm wet right now._ I'm **so** wet for you."_

Thanks to the light on Brittany's face, Santana was able to see the blush tinge Brittany's cheeks at her words.

"But I like to make sure you're really turned on before I touch you," Brittany mumbled almost shyly. "It's so much better…"

Santana whined again as her hips squirmed with indescribable need.

"Come on, Britt," Santana pleaded. "I _need_your mouth on me."

Brittany bit her lip as an impressed smile curled at her mouth.

"Begging so soon, _really_?" Brittany teased in playful amusement.

Santana simply growled.

"Look, just **look**," Santana commanded desperately as she directed the light from her phone to flash down on her bare sex. "See how wet I am? I'm dripping here Britts. Just- just touch me… _please_."

Santana arched herself further to boldly show Brittany her glistening slit. If _she_ could see how slick she was there was no way Brittany could ignore how ready she was to hurry this charade along. Santana couldn't have been more forward if she fully arched off the bed and forcibly rubbed herself against Brittany's face to _show_ her how very far beyond _waiting _she was.

Brittany's eyes flicked down to hungrily take in Santana's shiny sex and she whimpered at the sight.

"Ugh San, you look _delicious_," Brittany appreciated.

Santana's hips trembled under the close scrutiny since she knew Brittany was devouring her with her eyes.

"Okay," Brittany announced suddenly.

"Okay?" Santana echoed a little curiously.

"Okay," Brittany repeated firmly, "You're _ready_."

"Trust me, _I kno-_" Santana began smartly.

But Brittany didn't let her finish as she fluidly snatched the bright phone from Santana's hand and carelessly tossed that aside too.

Santana's scandalised reaction was swallowed by the sudden darkness. She couldn't believe that Brittany had just haphazardly thrown her expensive phone aside. That her father would replace it without question had it been broken was completely beyond the point.

"Brittany!" Santana blindly chastised.

"Shhh," Brittany growled back.

And then Brittany's doting mouth was on her.

It was only the softest of touches at first but Santana gasped breathlessly at the experimental flick of Brittany's tongue glancing along her slit.

Brittany leisurely repeated this action over and over, teasing Santana's folds to open up for her.

Santana struggled to contain the appreciative sighs escaping her throat at the gentle caresses. Her body was writhing where she lay and she stretched her leg muscles to the limit trying to spread herself wider. Her head fell back hard against the bed where it slid from side to side with her untamed hair.

Brittany pulled back to loudly smack her lips.

"Actually no, don't be quiet," Brittany corrected herself saucily. "Be **loud**. I want to hear everything you're feeling."

Santana whimpered at Brittany's hot breathe against her centre.

Brittany softened her lips and brushed them against Santana. She let Santana's wetness completely coat her lips before pulling back to lick at her mouth again.

"_Mmhmm_," Brittany moaned deeply. "I swear you taste sweeter every time."

"And you get better at teasing me, _every time_," Santana chuckled affectionately through a sigh. She was much calmer now that Brittany's mouth was finally giving her the attention she needed.

Brittany started pressing soft opened-mouthed kisses to Santana as she sluggishly mapped out her sex.  
>Her controlled movements became increasingly more carnal as she started to slip around in the moisture lubricating Santana's folds.<p>

"Oh San, you're **_so_** wet," Brittany's groaned, not even bothering to pull away but rather manipulated her words against Santana's flesh. "And so soft, you must be **so **sensitive right now."

Santana squeezed her eyes shut and nodded even though she wasn't entirely sure Brittany could see her yet. She squeaked when Brittany substituted her kisses for attentive suckling.

"_Oh_," Santana gasped blissfully.

Brittany was right- Santana was incredibly sensitive tonight.

"_That feels so- oh - so good baby,"_Santana praised breathlessly as her legs trembled.

Brittany smiled; she loved it when Santana was talkative _during_.

"_Ugh_, It's almost _too much-,"_ Santana whined fretfully as she tried to communicate what she was experiencing. "But I just want _more_."

"I know, just let me take care of you," Brittany hummed lovingly.

Brittany started licking at Santana, letting her tongue tease at every inch of her, working up from her entrance to her clit- but purposefully avoiding the swollen nub.

Santana knew better than to expect Brittany to show any real attention to her clit so soon and knew that sweet torture would come in due time. In the meantime, Brittany's slippery tongue was already doing a wondrous job exploring her velvety folds.

"_Yesss, lick me_," Santana sighed quietly.

Brittany couldn't stop the force behind her tongue from strengthening at Santana's dirty encouragement.

Santana was gasping for breath when she was suddenly overcome with the need to make eye contact with Brittany- to watch her lick at her most intimate spot.

With a determined wriggle further up the bed to prop herself up on a few pillows, Santana smiled cutely as she watched Brittany suddenly realise her body was no longer within reach. Santana was thankful that the darkness had comfortably settled around them now so that she was able to clearly make out the changing expressions across Brittany's face.

Brittany's eyes snapped open in confusion and she quickly looked up in concern only to see Santana comfortably settling back down to lie against the pillows propped up high against the headboard.

"I want to watch you," Santana explained playfully, albeit a little shyly.

Brittany smiled widely as she caught on and lithely sprang to her hands and knees to seductively crawl up Santana's body. She didn't merely settle back down between Santana's thighs but crawled all the way up until her face was hovering above Santana's. Her hands returned to tickle up the insides of Santana's thighs.

"Are you sure you can _handle _that?" Brittany whispered the challenge. She knew that eye contact during oral sex drove Santana crazy.

Santana smirked back friskily ignoring the strong urge to pull Brittany down flush against her so she could grind their bodies together.

"Maybe," Santana answered honestly.

Brittany lunged forward to lick at Santana's mouth causing Santana to giggle at the surprise attack but she hurriedly opened her mouth so that their tongues could slide together wetly. Santana groaned into the messy kiss at the taste of herself on Brittany's tongue but before they could get too attached Brittany had already pulled away and was kissing her way back down Santana's body.

Brittany sucked on Santana's neck and pecked her way down to her cleavage. When Santana's tank top got in the way, Brittany skipped over the still covered skin but couldn't help pressing a quick bite to the hard nipple she could see poking against the shirt material. Santana bit her lip at the slight sting and watched as Brittany skipped the rest of the way down to her revealed stomach and resumed kissing her way back down to Santana's naked centre.

When Brittany was lying back between Santana's legs she pressed a familiar lingering kiss to each of her thighs and then locked eyes with Santana as she returned her mouth to tongue circular patterns over Santana's moist sex.

Santana's jaw dropped to release a silent moan as Brittany slowly bobbed her head up and down with firm licks all the while staring up at her. Forcing her mouth shut, Santana worried her bottom lip as she reached down to once again smooth Brittany's long hair out of her face. She buried her hand in blonde strands and loosely held the back of Brittany's neck enjoying the feel of Brittany's strong neck muscles tensing with her controlled movements.

Brittany pulled back to send a smile at Santana, watching her reaction closely as she leaned back in she and with a careful pout- pressed a light kiss to Santana's clit.

"_Oh Britt_," Santana purred as her hand massaged at Brittany's neck, careful not to tug at the blonde but to simply show her approval of her latest touch.

Brittany repeated that action, this time dragging her lower lip across the pebbled button with a follow up swirl of her tongue.

"_Fuck _yes," Santana cursed unapologetically.

Brittany merely smiled widely as she kept her lips on Santana's clit and manipulated her jaw.

"_Your mouth is incredible_," Santana gushed on a sigh. "**_You're_**_ incredible."_

Brittany flattened her tongue and ran it over Santana's clit firmly.

"_Unngh_," Santana grunted loudly with ever watchful, hooded eyes.

While Brittany's eyes were trained on Santana's face, Santana's eyes kept flicking back and forth between the lustful hunger she could see in Brittany's eyes and watching Brittany's mouth move on her. It was only through admiring Brittany's wet pursed lips and cheeky tongue flicking against her that Santana realised her own hips had begun to lazily roll against Brittany's mouth.

Watching that repetitive motion only seemed to turn her on more and before she knew it she was panting loudly as Brittany merely played inconsistently with her clit.

Realising that Santana was quickly losing herself to the stimulation on her highly sensitive bundle of nerves, Brittany decided to change things up and dragged her tongue back down Santana's slit to suggestively circle her entrance. Realising her angle could be better; Brittany nudged Santana's right leg up over her shoulder and dropped her head so her tongue was just skimming over Santana's entrance.

Snapping out of her orgasm-chasing haze, Santana shifted her hips to aid in Brittany's intentions. She realised immediately that her change in position left her right foot resting on Brittany's lower back… and if she wanted to, she could easily lever herself up to grind her sex against Brittany's face. She knew that once Brittany started tonguing her hole there would be no looking back anyway.

The thing was that as much as Brittany was an expert in the teasing department, the whole 'orgasm denial' manoeuvre was never really her forte for the simple reason that once Brittany got a taste for a sexually delirious Santana, she couldn't really stop herself let alone force herself to keep stopping whenever Santana was on the brink of release. Rather, it was more Brittany's style to draw out the night, teasing out every premeditated caress until she knew Santana had simply had enough. And then with the natural progression of Santana's mounting arousal, she would do what came naturally; giving Santana exactly what she needed. Brittany had great control but even she didn't have the resolve or the heart to rob Santana of an orgasm time and time again.

Brittany swirled her tongue around Santana's entrance, dipping in only far enough to collect the wetness accumulating there but never quite entering her.

Santana started rocking her hips trying to get Brittany's poking tongue buried further inside her. She wore a look of fierce determination as she stared down at the blonde who was now playing cat and mouse with her, merely poking her tongue out and letting Santana stretch out and roll her lips in every which direction just trying to get a firmer touch.

Santana cried out in frustration when Brittany evaded another well timed thrust and she squeezed the hand resting on Brittany's neck, knowing she could hold Brittany in place if she tried.

Brittany's eyes were full of amusement as she flattened her tongue and licked hard strokes across Santana's opening.

Santana was torn- Brittany's tongue felt amazing but she needed it _inside_.

"_Britt -_"

"What's wrong baby?" Brittany murmured knowingly between licks.

Santana frowned.

"_Please_- _ugh, just…_" She stumbled.

Brittany winked, understanding her completely and directed her tongue to slide into Santana's hot channel as far as it could go.

"_Ohh!_" Santana gasped loudly as her hips froze enjoying the sensation of Brittany's muscle wriggling against her inner walls.

Santana grinned widely at Brittany whose face was now hard pressed against her crotch… but her jaw went slack again to release another loud gasp as Brittany eased her tongue out only to methodically slide it back in.

"_Yess… yes_," Santana started panting as Brittany started a sluggish rhythm.

The leg strung over Brittany's shoulder tensed and Santana dug her heel into Brittany's back as she started pulling herself harder against Brittany's tongue.

Brittany swirled and twisted her tongue in and out of Santana enjoying the feeling of Santana's thigh tensing against her shoulder as well as the string of pleasured exhales she was pulling from the writhing brunette.

"_Don't stop… please, don't ever stop_," Santana groaned in ecstasy.

As much as Santana was becoming more insistent with her canting, Brittany kept her head, maintaining a steady controlled rhythm.

After the next poke of her tongue, Brittany pulled her tongue free only to continue with a hard lick up Santana's slit to flick at her clit.

Santana squeezed the hand in Brittany's hair as she threw her head back with a groan.

The sting against her scalp drove Brittany to repeat the action again, humming her own moan into Santana's warmth as she shoved her tongue deep inside again, pulled it out and then licked up to brush hard against her clit.

"_Ohhh Britt, more_," Santana cried as her hips bucked with every stroke. "_More_…"

Santana buried her other hand in Brittany's hair holding on tight as Brittany continued to bob up and down working her magic.

Eventually Santana's other leg found its way over Brittany's shoulder so that both feet were holding on tight to Brittany's back, pushing and pulling with every frantic grind of Santana's hips. She tried her hardest to maintain her eye contact with Brittany but she'd already slipped down the pillows once more with her wild movements, and connecting with Brittany meant catching blue eyes over her own jumping chest.

Brittany too was having trouble keeping her eyes open at the erotic feeling of Santana's arousal coating her chin and cheeks and hearing Santana's uncontrollable breathing between pleasure-filled groans within the air. She realised rather quickly that they'd already crossed the point of no return and hunkered down to make sure her girl got the orgasm she deserved.

"_Sorry, I'm sorry-"_ Santana cried almost painfully. "_So close."_

Brittany purposefully slowed her movements as she pulled her tongue free of Santana's tight channel- feeling Santana's slick inner walls clutching at her as she retreated.

Santana squeezed her hands harder into Brittany's hair trying to desperately keep the blonde's mouth on her.

"_No, no… please don't stop_," Santana pleaded and made herself look at Brittany to convey her desperation. She was almost crying now she needed this release so bad.

But Brittany had no intention of stopping. Instead she switched her approach, pushing Santana's thighs up higher in the air as she supported them with strong hands under perfect arse cheeks and locked her blue eyes on dark brown as she returned her tongue directly to Santana's clit and started circling it purposefully.

"_Oh, my, god… Britts!"_

Santana was thankful they were home alone because she was now testing out the full capacity of her lungs. She pulled Brittany's face harder against her, now managing only small pumping motions with her fatigued leg muscles as she trusted Brittany to do the rest.

Brittany did not fail to meet expectation as she wrapped her lips around Santana's clit and flicked her with quick fluttery strokes.

"_Oh! Ohhhh…. uh uh yesss!_"

Santana's hands slipped from Brittany's damp locks and slid under her body to grasp at Brittany's hands, eager to hold on to her.

Brittany kept up her unfaltering attention on Santana's clit as she eased Santana's hips back down to the bed and collected Santana's hands to intertwine their fingers in a fiercely intimate hand hold on either side of their moving bodies.

Santana smiled at the gesture but then then her eyes were trying to roll back into her head as Brittany started sucking on her clit.

Brittany watched though observant eyes as Santana legs began to tremble, trying her hardest to keep her hooded eyes on Brittany only to see them snap wide open as the first wave of her orgasm ripped through her. She cried out as her whole body tensed and Brittany took that as her cue to suck even harder.

"_Brittany_!" Santana cried out as the explosions in her stomach sent tremors racing all through her body and she was left shaking uncontrollably in their wake as Brittany continued move gently against her, bringing her back down.

Santana continued to buck unexpectedly with a sigh or whimper as Brittany slowed her caresses until she was barely moving her mouth at all but merely pressing against Santana in a never-ending kiss.

When Santana ceased all movement except for her still heaving chest, Brittany inhaled deeply, breathing Santana in as she squeezed Santana's hands one last time only to let go and rush to help Santana lower her legs back to the bed.

Santana smiled at Brittany's doting gentleness and squeezed Brittany's shoulder trying to tell her without words that she should come up and join her immediately. As usual Brittany understood her completely and crawled up the bed to collapse cuddled into her side with a wide grin.

Santana laughed at the proud expression on Brittany's face and she raised her hand to wipe the shiny moisture off the blonde's chin.

Brittany started giggling too and rushed to press a firm kiss to Santana's lips.

"I'm sorry," Santana admitted softly when Brittany pulled away.

"What for?" Brittany asked in confusion.

"I don't think I lasted as long as I have before…" Santana mumbled regretfully. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't-"

Brittany reattached her lips to Santana's not allowing her to finish.

"Stop apologising," Brittany admonished firmly. "You were amazing."

"You did all the work," Santana pointed out.

"Then don't ever be sorry for being _so incredibly sexy_ that I just can't keep my hands off you," Brittany reminded her as she cuddled closer, "Or especially- _my mouth_."

To bring her point home Brittany kissed Santana once again putting all of her overwhelming feelings into the unity of their pressed lips, only to pull back prematurely as though struck by a ingenious idea;

"And besides we can always go for our record **next time**."

_fin._


End file.
